1. Technical Field
This Application relates to keys for keyboards used in, for example, computers and cash registers. Typically, rows and columns of keys protrude from a base plate. The keys comprise stem-like chimneys on top of which key buttons are provided. The key buttons, or caps, are cone-like umbrellas with a base wider than the top and wider than the top opening of the chimneys. A grid plate with openings arranged in the same pattern as the keys may be fixed to the keyboard frame or the base plate. The grid has openings which are sized so that the keys extend up through the openings in the grid, but the conical key buttons cannot be removed from the top of the chimneys.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,262 to Boyden, et al. discloses a cover for calculating machines. The cover is a flexible plastic cover which fits snugly over the entire keyboard, and even the entire calculating machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,281 to Werner discloses a keyboard designed to be safe against outside elements, including wet weather. The keyboard has a special grid plate and a draining base plate cover for removing collected liquid from the vicinity of the keyboard keys.